


Resplendent

by BlackCats



Category: Persona 3
Genre: "What If" Scenarios, Implied Relationships, Multi, Post-P4Arena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impulse that could not be ignored, a transfer student as familiar as she is mysterious, and the fluttering of butterfly wings.<br/>(Aigis, and an unexpected surprise found one beautiful spring day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resplendent

The sky outside was a brilliant, clear blue. Framed by skyscrapers as it was, Aigis found the sight to be beautiful nonetheless. The longer she stared out the window, the more dissatisfied she became with sitting cooped up indoors.

Her gaze trailed away from the view, dancing along the edges of papers, cabinets, rows of shelves, and the like that she could see through a small glass window above a starkly metallic door. The drab assortment of colors found in the interior decorating—brown, gray, featureless black—seemed _especially_ dull in comparison to the crisp spring day waiting beyond the confines of one of the Kirijo Group’s many office buildings.

She had intended to assist Mitsuru in organizing some files, but something seemed to be telling her that it could all wait. The android was perplexed by this feeling, but it continued to grow within her and would not be ignored.

And to think, she hadn’t even begun her task!

Aigis hesitated only briefly before approaching the center door in a long line of them and knocking upon it.

“Come in,” a familiar voice said from inside.

She heeded it, stepping partially through and dipping her head with a hint of sheepishness about her. “Mitsuru-san…”

“Aigis? Back again so soon? Did you forget something?”

She wasn’t even looking at her, but she knew what the young woman was doing. She was likely seated at her desk in her elaborate office, calm and intrigued, possibly going over some reports that may or may not be related to the Shadow Operatives.

“Oh, no, I didn’t…I just meant to ask…Would it be all right if I postponed organizing the files for the time being? I am sorry to make the offer only to retract it so quickly, but there’s something I feel I need to look into.”

The impulse was growing stronger, but it didn’t feel malignant. Rather…it was… _gentle_. Solid, but delicate as the wings of a butterfly. Every feather-soft flutter stirred up the strange desire more and more. _Go outside,_ it seemed to be saying. _Something’s waiting for you._

“I’m hardly about to chide you for this, Aigis.” Mitsuru sounded amused. “It’s not as if it’s something that needs to be done immediately either. If you want to take some time for yourself, then by all means, please do so. You’ve hardly accepted any vacation or break offers since you’ve started work. It’s overdue.”

Lifting crystalline eyes in surprise, the android saw that Mitsuru was smiling with quite a lot of warmth and compassion.

“Besides…I know you.” She looked down and scratched something out on a paper. “You’ve never been one to shy away from work without reason, so you have my permission to look into whatever you need to. Take as long as you need.”

Aigis was touched deeply by this gesture. “Th-Thank you, Mitsuru-san…!”

“You don’t need to thank me. I’ll let you do whatever you must—and it’s no one’s business but yours.”

She recognized this for what it was—a truly enormous display of trust. It wasn’t all that shocking considering the long history between the two of them, but she would _never_ stop appreciating their bond. Nodding an affirmative, Aigis took a step back and quietly shut the door.

Now then…

She supposed she was going to obey this very odd inclination. It was so very much ingrained within her that she nearly would have said it was _instinct_ (or rather, programming) if she didn’t know any better.

Down the halls of the building she went, boarding an elevator and riding it all fifty-five floors down. As she watched the electronic lights tick away the levels, she couldn’t help but be reminded of the Velvet Room.

It had only been about two weeks ago since the P1 Grand Prix incident. She found herself wondering whether or not Igor had acquired a new assistant, after Elizabeth had been revealed to have gone AWOL.

A cheerful _ding_ heralded the end of the descent, and she headed for the sliding glass doors that served as the exit without even a second of pause. Aigis waved slightly to the secretary and the doorman—both knew her well—before stepping outside.

Almost instantly, a sense of peace settled upon her. If there was an opposite of the sheer malice that poor Labrys had exuded after her possession by the Malevolent Entity, _this_ was it. Aigis couldn’t even bring herself to be suspicious of it; it simply left no room for doubt or fear.

But what was it trying to draw her attention to, by bringing her to the city streets of Tatsumi Port Island?

Her sensors whirred, but there was nothing unusual about. Aigis brought a questioning hand to her chin, pondering this dilemma. Just what was going on here? Without even realizing it, she found herself moving down the streets, possessing a purpose whose name she didn’t know.

The streets were filled with people and various vehicles, as always. The laughter of children floated through the air, interspersed with murmurs of joined conversations and the rattle of the monorail that wound throughout everything like a shining silver ribbon. The sea glimmered so enchantingly…it would never lose its magnificence to her.

As wondrous as it all was, it was still something she knew well. _Very_ well, in fact. How curious this situation was, to bring her here with seemingly no reason besides baseless whim.

_Perhaps I should turn back. I am not even certain of what I am looking for._

Just as this thought crossed her mind, Aigis turned her head and spotted her.

A truck passed by with a _whoosh_ , kicking up some loose pieces of paper that spiraled away out of sight. Poking about on a street corner not far from one of the train stations was a girl. Long, slender fingers probed the relatively small patch of grass and raked at weeds, obviously searching for an item. The little boxes of nature and greenery weren’t uncommon sights in the city at all, but it _was_ rare for someone to be disturbing the soil like that.

Aigis should have been able to just look away, but she found it impossible to. It was as if time had slowed to a crawl.

Her eyes were an intense red, but instead of being intimidating, they just sparkled like red gemstones. Her hair was a sort of wavy auburn; it was drawn up in a ponytail and decorated with silver clasps that spelled out an unlucky number. In spite of her dilemma, the corners of her lips were quirked up in an exasperatedly amused manner.

Everything within her was _screaming_ , commanding her to investigate the matter. Aigis couldn’t help it. After ensuring that the coast was clear, she crossed the road and approached her slowly.

“Excuse me,” she began, pausing for a moment as she detected the sound of music coming from the girl’s scarlet headphones. It didn’t seem to impede her hearing any, because she straightened and looked straight at her as she continued. “Did you lose something?”

The girl arched her eyebrows and studied her, shifting her weight to one leg as she did so. It wasn’t long before a smile replaced that mild curiosity. “Yeah, I did. I went and lost my key—pretty stupid of me, huh?” She laughed in such a carefree way that Aigis was stunned.

“Your key?”

“Yeah, my dorm key!” She whirled around and went back to digging about. “And I _just_ got it this morning! Man, Saya-senpai is going to have my _head_ after this!”

Aigis deliberated on her reply a moment solely due to the fact that she was being overwhelmed with nostalgia. _Something about her…Reminds me of…_ She shook her head. _But why is that? He had never acted like this before._

“If you don’t mind my asking…how did you lose the key _here_?” She said at length.

The girl rubbed the back of her neck and showed an apologetic grin. “I know it’s going to sound _crazy_ , but I had this weird…feeling. Just a few minutes ago! It surprised me so much that I dropped my key here, and I had only pulled it out for a moment to grab my cell from under it…” Blowing a sigh, she went back to shifting through the soil and greenery. “This is just my luck, huh?”

There was an air of friendly energy about her, her words tingling with good humor despite her wry tone. What did she mean though by a “weird feeling”? Aigis had to blink several times to pull herself out of another reverie about that. Instead, she knelt down beside the other girl and ran a quick scan.

Spare change, an old tarnished ring, bits and ends of tiny scrap metal that could have belonged to anything…an empty bullet casing, alarmingly enough, and—

Reaching into a small crevice between the roots of the small, thin tree, she pulled out a bronze key. Its once pristine surface was smeared with dirt, but nonetheless, in fine condition. “Is this what you are looking for?”

The girl let out an astonished gasp. Taking it from her, she looked as if she was going to burst from joy, and Aigis couldn’t help but smile. “ _Yes_ , this is it! How did you find it so fast?!”

She recalled something Yukari had once said to Junpei, years ago now, regarding keen instincts. “Woman’s intuition.”

This elicited a snort of laughter from her. In a flash, she pulled Aigis into a fierce hug, beaming from ear to ear. “Thank you _so_ much, I really mean it! You’re a lifesaver, you know!”

Aigis replied only when the other girl pulled back, immensely flustered. “N-No thanks are required, it was my pleasure to assist you,” she managed to stammer out.

If she had noticed anything rigid or metallic about her during the embrace, she had not said a word. Instead, the red-eyed student simply went on grinning.

“…You.” She lifted a finger and winked teasingly. “I like you. Which means introductions are in order! My name is Minako, Minako Arisato, and you are?”

Aigis swore that every single function in her experienced a short-circuit in that moment. That _name_ …it couldn’t be…!

Minako cocked her head to the side. “Whoa, did I say something wrong? You look pretty shocked!”

She gathered herself swiftly, shaking her head, though her demeanor was clearly quite frazzled. “Oh, no, I’m sorry. You surprised me, that’s all…You have a name very similar to someone I once knew.”

“Really? Who?”

Aigis had no idea how long it had been since she had said his name aloud. There was a strange understanding between the old members of S.E.E.S—that no one would utter his name, as if it was something special. Something sacred. Or perhaps that was just her, and the others were reluctant to face the grief tied to it, even after all this time.

“Minato,” she said, meeting her gaze and holding it. “His name was Minato Arisato.”

Aigis knew right then and there that this was no _coincidence_. She knew without any shred of doubt that this was more than just _chance_. Because the moment that she uttered those words, she saw something pass through the glimmering red eyes of Minako Arisato.

It was the shadow of a butterfly.

“Wow,” she laughed, blissfully oblivious to it all. “That _is_ real close to mine! Sorry, I don’t think I’m related to him though.”

“It’s all right.” Aigis smiled back, her heart of hearts twisting because she had no idea what all of this meant.

Minako gave her another scrutinizing stare, tugging absently at her scarf. “Say, are you a student at Gekkoukan High too?”

She had been expecting that. She may be getting older mentally and emotionally, but her physical state would never change. “Actually, I attended it once as a transfer student, but I’ve since graduated.”

“You _have_? No way, you look the same age as me!”

Aigis just smiled in a rueful fashion, shrugging slightly, which made Minako giggle once more.

“Every girl you went to school with just _had_ to be jealous of your eternally youthful looks! If they aren’t yet, they _will_ be. Trust me.” She nudged her impishly, again either ignoring the firm feel of her body or else really not aware of it. “Hey, I didn’t catch your name…?”

Youthful looks? Perhaps one of the perks of being robotic. “Oh! I’m sorry. My name is Aigis.”

“Aigis…?” Minako’s smile faltered for just a moment, and her voice caressed the name with an uncertain lilt.

“I know it is rather unusual, and I apologize.”

“No, no, I think it’s a great name!” She assured her hurriedly. “It’s just…huh; I swear I’ve heard it before.”

Shock crept into her tone. “You have…? Arisato-san—“

_Could she possibly be…remembering things that_ he _…?!_

Minako waved a hand dismissively. “Jeez, don’t get started with all that, Aigis-chan! Call me Minako.”

A blossom of warmth had sprouted in her chest, and Aigis placed a hand absently over her heart, regarding the other girl with an obvious fondness she couldn’t help. “If you’re certain, Minako-san.”

“I’ve never been surer in my life! Hey, I still owe you _big_ time for finding my key, so how about we go hang out someplace? I don’t have to get back until sunset. Maybe then I can pay you back?”

Aigis opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself with no small amount of amusement as she observed Minako’s eyes widening as something occurred to her.

“Wait—if you’ve already graduated, would you mind hanging with a student? I mean hey, I’m going to be a senior and stuff this year, but still.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all, Minako-san.”

“Great!” Pause. “…Hold on. What about your job? Am I interrupting that? That’s an awfully serious looking suit you’ve got on, Aigis-chan.”

Aigis couldn’t stop herself from chuckling at that. “I have actually just begun my vacation today, so don’t worry. I’m more than happy to spend a while getting to know you; it could not have arrived at a more opportune time.”

A dusting of pink appeared on Minako’s face and she wrinkled her nose in a playful manner. “ _Oooh_ , you’re dangerous. I’ll have to watch out for you and your charm.”

“…My charm?” Blink. Blink. The android placed a finger upon her chin, flummoxed. “Dangerous? I’m not certain what I said to cause this, but—“

Minako looped one arm around her shoulders and smirked, pulling her close. “Act innocent all you want, I’m on to you!” She lightly poked Aigis’s nose before letting go, turning on her heel. “Let’s take a train to Port Island Station; I’d like to buy you something!”

Aigis was feeling more flustered than ever. Through her confusion, embarrassment, joy, and distant sadness, she felt…

Felt…

Minako turned around to face her after she had skipped a bit ahead, looking lively with her perpetually cheerful demeanor and dainty steps. “Are you coming, Aigis-chan?”

_Warm._

~***~

Flowers. She had been gifted with flowers.

Aigis pressed the tips of her fingers lightly to the many petals that graced the colorful bouquet she had been given. It had likely cost a pretty penny, but Minako had been undeterred, assuring her that she had worked extra hard at her job, and she had the cash to spare.

“It’s the least I can do,” she had said with a smile that was quickly becoming very dear to her. “I just wish I could get you something more permanent. Hey, stick around for a while and maybe I’ll buy you a ring! Hehe!”

She had obviously been jesting, but Aigis had felt as if her heart was in danger of detonating. A sensation _this_ intense regarding someone was something she hadn’t experienced in a long time.

Though the sun was in danger of dropping soon, Minako had insisted that they make one last stop. They were headed to Naganaki Shrine, apparently because there was something there that the other girl needed to do.

“You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to. I’ve taken up a lot of your time as it is. But this is too important for me to skip out on!”

Aigis had politely declined the offer. “It’s all right. I’ll accompany you to the shrine, Minako-san. Though…if I may…what is it that you must do?”

A somewhat somber glint had materialized in her ruby eyes. “I’ll tell you when we get there.”

And now here they were, traversing the stone steps and pacing across the familiar perimeter of the shrine. Aigis had been here many times before, and it didn’t take too much imagination to picture herself as a student once more in Gekkoukan, standing here with him and discussing—

“There’s no one else around…that’s good.” Minako clasped her hands behind her back and smiled.

Something about the expression sparked a memory that was not quite her own within the android. Aigis realized belatedly that it was one of Labrys’s. The recollection of a smile that was both happy…and sad. The most bittersweet of gestures.

“Minako-san…?”

She was staring at one of the monuments, silent as the grave.

Aigis, oddly enough, found herself thinking of Koromaru. The dog was still quite healthy and sprightly for his age and he no longer lived at the shrine. She called on that strength of his to help her find the words she needed. “I apologize for intruding on you, but…” Her fingers flexed, curling into a fist at her side. “Have you…lost someone precious to you?”

Minako looked over at her in surprise. “Yeah…Can you come here for a moment?” She went back to trying to smile, but it was in danger of causing tears.

She heeded the request, walking to her side and coming to a halt there. Aigis could sense the emotional tension charging the air—as a Fool, and a Wild Card, it spoke to her as a moment where she really needed to say _just the right thing_ …

“I lost both my parents in an accident one day. When I was younger.”

_How is that possible…? It’s the same as Minato-san…_

Closing her eyes, Minako shrugged. “Terrible luck, huh? But, I didn’t come here to complain about that!” Her old energy had returned, and the grin on her face was genuine. “I thought Mom and Dad would have the best chance of hearing me here at the center of all this spiritual activity.”

Aigis observed her, inquisitive but choosing not to interrupt.

“Mom, Dad, meet Aigis-chan! She’s the first school friend I made since coming here!” She giggled and tossed her a wink. “School starts in less than a week; you’ve got a head start, Aigis-chan. Even if you don’t go to Gekkoukan anymore. What a she-devil you are!”

She found that comment rather silly and it made only a little sense, but she could sense the sentiment behind the words. Her bright aura was infectious, and she laughed softly along with Minako.

The girl brushed away a tear when she thought Aigis wasn’t looking, speaking fast to cover the action. “Sorry for hauling you way out here just to talk to ghosts…”

“No, don’t apologize. I’m honored that you trusted me enough to introduce me to your parents.” She nodded at her, noting her disbelief. “I hope that we can continue to see one another, Minako-san. Though it may come as a surprise to you, I truly enjoyed our activities today.”

With that, she took a bright yellow flower from her bouquet and passed it back to her with her kindest smile.

Minako took it slowly, eyelids lowering to about the halfway point. Her face was completely pink, and she seemed unable to meet her gaze. “I…Wow, Aigis-chan…”

Causing that blush hadn’t been her intention, but she decided it was a favorable result nonetheless. All she had wanted to convey was her sincerity.

“Minako-san…It may not be my place to tell you this, but I have come to understand that death does not mean that the ones you love are lost forever. As long as you hold the memory of them dear in your heart, they will be with you until the day you depart to join them.” It was a luxury she was not certain she possessed, being a robot and all, but she felt certain that Minako had it.

The other girl was quiet. Smoothing her thumb up and down the flower’s stem, she contemplated these words before inclining her head in agreement. “Yeah…I think you’re right…” She cast a thoughtful peek up at the sky and balked at the sight of it. “Oh _man_ , is it that late already?”

Sunset had come, bleeding orange and red rays of dying light across the heavens. Dusk would soon be upon them, and the clouds were even now being painted black and gray by evening’s shadow.

“Will you be in much trouble? For staying out so late?” It had never been a problem for her, but Aigis knew that S.E.E.S. had a special dorm at the time.

Minako waved a hand. “I’ll handle it. But…Aigis-chan…” She grinned at her, causing a swell of heat to explode in the android’s chest. “ _Thank you_. Really, _thank you_. Can I have your number? So we can hang out again sometime?”

“Oh…of course.” Aigis didn’t bother concealing how pleased she was.

“Oooh. That was easier than I thought.” She winked. “Are you taking a train back with me, or…? Just cruising the lines until your stop?”

“Actually, Minako-san…I have unfinished business here. Perhaps I’ll do so next time?”

“Fair enough!” Turning to go and waving, Minako pranced off. “Thanks again, Aigis-chan! I’ll see you later!”

Aigis returned the wave until she was out of sight. Following that, she removed a pale but beautiful flower from the bunch again and draped it on the rim of the nearby offering box. She had no idea what to say and simply rambled on the first thing that came to mind.

She smiled as she spoke quietly to herself, or rather, to him. “Minato-san…There is a part of you in her. I have detected something familiar in another young man before, although I feel as if this is entirely different…”

Her eyes trailed up to the sky as she mused.

“I will continue to do my best for you and watch out for the others. I hope that you are satisfied with the results. Do you think that she has a Persona as well…? That she may possess the power of the Wild Card? Either way, I will do my best to protect her.”

She would be lying if she said she did not miss him every day. However, she was long past the point where the shadow of her grief would be allowed to blot out her future. And now…her future held another light. Bright, and glowing, similar to one from before and yet very different.

_Please, continue to watch over me, Minato-san._

With that Aigis stood, brushed herself off, and walked away from the shrine with nothing but her thoughts, her memories, and a bouquet of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's been on my mind for a while, intentionally written with an "open-ended" feel since I want it all open to interpretation! I hope everyone enjoyed~


End file.
